


Red Black Blue

by chaoticprocrastinator (order_of_chaos)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Karkat is not actually an evil overlord, M/M, Multi, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/order_of_chaos/pseuds/chaoticprocrastinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sollux is either manic or on a sugar high or both, and enjoying himself immensely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Black Blue

**Author's Note:**

> For alyabunny on tumblr, who requested Sollux X Karkat X Eridan.

He asks about colours, red or black, and you tell him red and blue. Blue and red, your favourites, a bright buzz of power wrapped around lightning-bolt horns. You’re entertaining yourself by dragging Eridan around by them for shits and giggles, and oh, he likes it, it’s hilarious. It’s not just how sensitive his horns are - he’s really enjoying being your princely purple playtoy. That flush of arousal is unmistakable. You shred his clothes - why not - and he holds himself statue still for you, perfect, until you’re finished. Gills. He has _gills_. You can think of so many things to do with gills. You feel yourself grin, but - later, it will have to be later. Karkat is speaking.

“Sollux. Sollux. Sollux Captor you panshattered cretin, hand over the Ampora before I am forced to choke you to death with my steaming, fecal rage-snake. Alternia to Captor, do you read me?”

Karkat is your evil overlord; you obey his every command. You steer Eridan to stand before him, sending him to his knees with the faintest hint of downward pressure.

Your evil overlord curses, voice ragged at the edges with want. Grits out “only if you really want to,” and gets “yes, please, yes,” in answer. Sets his fingers in Eridan’s hair and feeds him his bulge in one slow, smooth slide. Beautiful. You float yourself close for a better view, and Karkat snags you by one wrist, reels you in, kisses you breathless.

“You are never going near large quantities of sugar ever again,” he tells you. “Never.”

You bite his nose. Life is amazing.


End file.
